


Life Line

by Winchesters_Angel_9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesters_Angel_9/pseuds/Winchesters_Angel_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester loves Castiel Novak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Line

Dean Winchester loves his fiancé, Castiel Novak.

He loves Cas's laugh,  
His smile,   
His dorky glasses he always wears,  
The way his nose scrunches up when he is annoyed,   
His beautiful blue eyes,  
His trench coat he always wears,   
The way he falls apart into a mess of cuteness around kittens,  
His overall love for life-

Dean loves everything about his Castiel. 

And then, someone stole Castiel from him. 

The call Dean revived from the hospital was only a minute and twenty-three seconds. 

But within that minute and twenty-three seconds, everything fell apart.

Castiel was involved in an accident.  
No,it wasn't a goddamn "accident"  
Someone ran a red light, hitting the drivers side of Castiel's car. 

The passengers in the other vehicle were unharmed for the most part but,  
Castiel sure wasn't.

The things Dean (unfortunately) truly remembered from the call was the words "Massive brain hemorige" and 

"At the moment, 30% chance of survival" 

How could this happen? To Castiel of all people. He was so full of life and hope for the world and his and Dean's future. 

Castiel was in a coma and not expected to recover. The doctors said if he did pull through, he most likely never be able to do anything on his own again.

Castiel stayed like this for 3 months.

He stayed with Castiel everyday.   
Castiel's brother, Gabriel came by everyday to see his brother and stayed all day. Gabriel told Dean to go home and relax.

But, Dean couldn't leave.   
When he did go home, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat. He did nothing but think about Castiel.

Castiel died shortly after Dean left one day.   
He died January 22nd, 2015. 

The funeral was a week later and Dean went. He did not go to the wake,only the burial.  
He thought it would be easier to say goodbye then. It wasn't. 

Dean went home that night and drank everything in his fridge that had alcohol in it. 

He sat on the couch, looking through pictures on his phone of him and Castiel.

Cas was so happy.

Dean took a downfall afterwards that was so bad that even his brother, Sam, who had helped him through everything in their lives couldn't do anything to help him.

Castiel was his life line.

He felt like he died with Castiel that day. He regrets not being with him.

 

Dean Winchester loves Castiel Novak. 

And Dean knew, Castiel still loved him.


End file.
